


warm love

by leefrecklix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bath tub, changbin best boy, just plain fluff, soft hours are always open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leefrecklix/pseuds/leefrecklix
Summary: minho is a simple man. he likes his coffee, playing with his cats, a warm bath and, above all else, his boyfriend changbin.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	warm love

**Author's Note:**

> for my soulmate, my best half, my best friend and my life. i love you more than words can describe and i hope minbin can always make you happy.

the water was a bit too warm, but that was precisely what minho needed right now with the way his whole body and all of his muscles were sore. 

he had pushed himself a bit too hard today again, but the new choreography was looking incredible. this time, he wanted something more contemporary instead of full hip hop, as he always did, and that meant more flexibility, more stretching and a whole lot of fluidity he wasn't used to. 

he tried to massage his thighs under the warm water, his soft playlist playing in the background, the ‘Tub Tunes’, a courtesy made by the one and only han jisung, his best friend and music nerd. the playlist was perfect, it calmed minho every time, the perfect mixture of hip hop, jazz, lo-fi beats, and pop indie. 

he was so busy trying to soothe his muscles that he didn't realize he was being bombarded by texts. once his phone was dangerously on the verge of the tub, almost falling, he sighed and reached for it.

30 messages from binnie. the first two were serious, changbin was telling him he was coming back home with food and wanted to know if minho was there already. the rest were just gibberish to get his attention.

minho was still reading those when he heard the front door opening. changbin was singing twice, his everyday ritual to let minho know it was him and not a burglar. minho sang got7 so changbin knew it was him. 

he heard steps coming closer to the bathroom and let his phone resting on the floor. when changbin opened the door, minho was practically covered by an absurd amount of bubbles and lavender from his bath bomb.

“hello”, changbin greeted.

“hey”, minho smiled.

“i got thai for dinner, if you want”, changbin said, entering the bathroom and kissing his boyfriend softly on his lips. “how are you feeling, angel?”, he said, carding his hands through minho’s hair. 

if minho was sleepy before, now he was sure he would sleep in the tub, so he told his boyfriend that.

changbin laughed.

“do you want to join me? the water is still warm and there’s space here”, minho said. he knew changbin would never refuse him and a warm tub and smiled when his boyfriend nodded.

now, dont get the wrong idea, but minho really loved his boyfriend’s body. he met changbin when the boy was skinny and looked even tinier than he is, but watching his boyfriend decide he wanted to bulk and work out for it was a journey minho was more than glad to have accompanied. 

he watched while changbin took his shirt off, a bit shy. he had really nice arms and minho was felt safe there, his neck was cute and minho called it was his home. changbin had a really nice torso, all muscles and a soft tummy where minho loved to lay his head when they watched movies. sometimes, he thought the fact he loved his boyfriends tummy so much was the reason why changbin never got abs, but once, when they both were working out together and minho watched changbin work his abs he understood that changbin really, really hated those exercises if the way he whined like a baby the whole time was an indicator.

“you are so pretty, bin”, minho said, leaning his head on his arms on the border of the tub. changbin smiled. “i mean it. i love you and you’re so, so pretty”. 

“i love you too, pretty baby”, changbin leaned in again for another kiss. soon enough, minho was making room for his boyfriend to join him. changbin refused to sit in front of him after minho accidentally kicked him in the chin once and changbin was in pain for days. 

cuddle in the tub, in the warmth of the water and for being pressed against his boyfriend, lavender scent and soft music in the background, while changbin kissed his cheeks and he could play with the others fingers was one of minho’s favorite things in the world.

he was a simple man. he loved fresh coffee, playing with his cats, being with his boyfriend, movie nights in their bed, sleeping in on sundays, the random times changbin would come back home with sunflowers and salted caramel ice cream. he loved just being around the smaller boy and he loved to make his boyfriend feel as loved as he was. he didn’t need fancy dinners, expensive gifts or a larger house. pretty much all the needed was right there with him.

“love, did you fell asleep?”, changbin asked, one hand playing with his hair and the other holding him softly.

“no, i’m just thinking”, minho said, turning to give changbin a small peck in his cheek. “i love you so much, bin. thank you for existing”, changbin smiled.

“you’re so soft today, min. why can’t you be this cute everyday?”, he teased. “i love you too, love, so much”.

that night, they both stayed in the tub until all the warmth was gone, until the sweet scent of lavender left them and jisung’s playlist quiet down. when the singers words faded away, they still said sweet nothings to each other, their quiet “i love you” and giggles. 

minho had never felt more loved and safer. he was a simple man and everything he ever needed was right there, embodied as his tiny and sweet boyfriend, seo changbin.


End file.
